


And the Reward System

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, spoilers for Episode: s03e06 and The Trial of the Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: Jacob has a few questions for Cassandra after they wrap up the Bermuda Triangle case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly had this idea this morning and had to write it straight away. It's mostly silly, but there might be more later. 
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> angellwings

Jacob shook his head with a small grin as Jones pushed the DOSA agent through the Backdoor while he clucked like a chicken.

“Who’s idea was that?” Jacob asked as he took a sip of his beer and leaned against the worktable.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and pointed to Ezekiel.

“She suggested the hypnotizing,” Ezekiel said as he knocked Cassandra’s hand out of the air. “I suggested the clucking. Nice touch, eh?”

“Any way he’ll snap out of it?” Jacob asked.

“Not with out the right words,” Cassandra told him. “Or without someone else also hypnotizing him.”

“Well, kids,” Ezekiel said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to glance at the time. “I’ve got a party waiting on me out there somewhere and now that we’ve finished with government stooge I can call it a day.”

“See you, Ezekiel,” Cassandra said with a smirk and a wave as he left. “I guess I should go to,” she said as she grabbed her jacket and purse. “Long day.”

“Do you feel at all bad for sending that guy home without any ability to communicate or memory of his own life?” Jacob asked her with a blank expression.

Her head turned toward him so fast and with such a glare that he almost feared for his life.

“Of course I do,” she said with a shake of her head. “But we couldn’t let him leave with memories of us or The Library. DOSA will arrest us or…or worse.” Her tone softened and she looked away from him to study her nails. “I haven’t been a… _participant_ in a family for a very long time, Jacob. I love this family and I want to keep it for as long as I can. I want to protect it. This way, we’re protected and he gets to go home. Otherwise we’d have to lock him in the Library for the rest of his life which seems to deny him basic human rights so I don’t think we can actually do that in good conscious. Do you?”

She was irritated with him now, he could tell. And she was hurt that he would suspect her of being so unfeeling.

“So, why not magic the guy’s memory away?” Jacob asked her. “There must be spells for it somewhere.”

“There are,” she said with a nod.

“You didn’t use one?” He asked.

She shook her head. “No, of course not.” She huffed in aggravation as if he should know her better than that but she continued anyway. “Magic on another person crosses a line. It’s like you said, it’s the good parts of magic that make people forget the bad and using magic on another human being _is_ the bad. I refuse to be a part of that.”

The entire time he’d been asking her questions he’d been stepping closer and closer and she wasn’t quite sure what he was about. After the last word of her answer left her lips, he smiled warmly at her and nodded.

“Glad to hear it,” he told her before he dipped his head down toward hers. She gasped in shock as his lips covered her own in a slow gentle kiss. He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled away and glanced at her nervously.

Cassandra blushed and smiled shyly at him. “Why did you…I mean what— _why?_ “

He shrugged and blushed as well. “For reminding me of all the reasons I have so much faith in you.”

She beamed at him and nodded. “Well, if that’s the sort of rewards system you’re creating then I’d like in on it too.”

His eyebrows rose and he smirked at her. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm,” she said as she draped her arms around his neck. “You were very eloquent with Flynn earlier, you know, and then putting together the dates and names of the ships that had disappeared was very impressive.”

“It was?” Jacob asked as his shoulders straightened and his chest puffed up in pride.

Cassandra giggled at him and nodded. “It was.” She had no worries of inflating Jacob Stone’s ego. He’d grown up with it being so abused that not even two or three compliments every day could over inflate it. She smiled affectionately at him before closing the space between them and kissing him. She kissed him much longer than he kissed her but judging by the way his arms tightened around her waist, he didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh yes,” she said with a bright smile as they pulled apart. “This is a very good system. I think we’ll keep it.”

Jacob smiled at her in amusement and nodded. “So, we’re doing this again after the next case?”

She nodded as well. “See you then, Jacob Stone.”

“Looking forward to it,” he told her with a wink.

She giggled and then placed a kiss on his cheek. “Me too.”

She stepped out of his arms and then gathered up her things to leave.

“See you tomorrow, Cass,” Jacob said with a soft smile.

“See you tomorrow, Jacob,” She told him brightly as she left the room.

He chuckled to himself and then scratched the back of his neck while he thought. That was certainly an interesting turn of events. He couldn’t wait for the next case.


End file.
